Saved by the Bell: The College Years
Saved by the Bell: The College Years is a sequel to the Saved by the Bell series which ran from September 14, 1993 (though the original pilot aired on May 22, 1993) to February 8, 1994, lasting one season. It was the third incarnation of the franchise. Cast * Mark-Paul Gosselaar as Zack Morris * Mario López as A.C. Slater * Dustin Diamond as Screech Powers * Tiffani-Amber Thiessen as Kelly Kapowski * Anne Tremko as Leslie Burke * Kiersten Warren as Alex Tabor * Bob Golic as Mike Rogers * Patrick Fabian as Professor Jeremiah Lasky * Holland Taylor as Dean Susan McMann Additional cast *'Jake Grace' as Stingray *'Diana Tanaka' as Dr. Wong * Mindy Sterling as Clara Meade * Essence Atkins as Danielle Marks Special Guest Star * Lark Voorhies as Lisa Turtle * Dennis Haskins as Mr. Belding * Elizabeth Berkley as Jessie Spano * Dennis Rader 'as Himself About the show In ''Saved by the Bell: The College Years, the cast dealt with college life at the fictional California University, generally understood to be University of California, Berkeley. The show's premise was very similar to the original Saved by the Bell series, with the six characters getting into different situations each week while remaining under the watchful eye of their resident director and later the Dean of Students. Originally, the six main characters on The College Years were Zack Morris, A.C. Slater, Screech Powers, Leslie Burke (Anne Tremko), Alex Tabor (Kiersten Warren), and Danielle Marks (Essence Atkins). After the pilot, Tiffani Thiessen decided to return to play Kelly Kapowski. Atkins' character was written out of the plotline as having transferred to another college. Zack's original love interest was Leslie at the beginning of the series, but after Kelly transferred to Cal U, Zack developed feelings for both girls. Eventually, Kelly became Zack's sole love interest. However, his plans to win Kelly back were put to a halt somewhat when Kelly had an affair with her anthropology professor, Jeremiah Lasky (Patrick Fabian). Although Professor Lasky did not want his relationship with Kelly exposed, Zack caught the two of them making out in Kelly's dorm room. Later, Zack made it known to the whole class that Lasky and Kelly were dating (though Kelly dropped out of Lasky's anthropology class to prevent risking Lasky's job). Lasky eventually rejected Kelly, but Kelly still harbored feelings for him until she realized just how committed Zack was to winning her, and she went back to Zack permanently. And almost as fast as Zack and Kelly got back together, the two became engaged. Zack, Kelly, Slater, Screech, Leslie, and Alex's dorm advisor was Mike Rogers (Bob Golic), a former San Francisco 49ers player. Although he looked and acted tough, he did have a softer side, as seen in some episodes. In one episode, he took a liking to a laboratory mouse named X97, and also revealed some of his problems with women, including the fact that he never had a date in high school. During the latter part of the series, Dean Susan McMann (Holland Taylor) joined the series as its authority figure and instantly developed a dislike for Zack, knowing about his scheming ways. Episodes DVD releases ''Saved by the Bell: The College Years'' was released on DVD by Image Entertainment. The 3-Disc set was released on August 17, 2004. ''Saved by the Bell: Hawaiian Style'' and ''Saved by the Bell: Wedding in Las Vegas''' are currently available in both Britain, and the USA. The hourlong series finale, originally aired with various interstitials by the cast, is presented in its syndicated two-part episodes, with the interstitials small pieces of dialogue cut out. The end credits of the final episode originally ran over behind the scenes footage introducing the cast to the audience, but it has been replaced with a scene cut from syndication ''(Professor Lasky spit-take when Slater reveals Zack and Kelly are getting married).